Участник:Пламенный/Моя песочница2
КОПИПАСТ с uesp.net Таблица классов Skyrim Таблица классов Oblivion (НЕ ТРОГАТЬ! СДЕЛАЮ В БЛИЖАЙШЕЕ ВРЕМЯ!) In Oblivion, a class is a combination of a specialization (Combat, Magic or Stealth), favored attributes, and major skills. Your character's class determines what skills you will be most proficient in, and this in turn affects how you level. You can: * choose from a set of 21 Standard Classes, or * develop your own Custom Class. Classes that non-player characters (NPCs) use can be found in the article "NPC Classes". One extra class on this page is "CharacterGen". This is given to the player right at the start of the game, before the conversation with Baurus during which a class is chosen. This class is basically the warrior class, except with Strength and Intelligence rather than Strength and Endurance. Character Creation Tools can be very helpful in determining which standard class or custom class will work best for your playstyle. Standard Classes The following table shows the seven Major Skills, the Specialization type, and the two Favored Attributes for each of the standard classes in Oblivion. Click on the class name to jump to the summary class description found lower on this page. |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Agent Charming when they can be seen, and nearly invisible when in shadow. Image:OB-class-Agent.jpg|200px|Agent|left |- |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Archer A marksman, adept at combat at great distances. Able to take down most foes before they have a chance to draw sword. Image:OB-class-Archer.jpg|200px|Archer|left |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Assassin Nimble and quiet, they move in darkness to strike at the unsuspecting. Locks hold no doors shut for them. Image:OB-class-Assassin.jpg|200px|Assassin|left |- |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Barbarian Fearsome brutes who inspire fear and dread in the hearts of their enemies. Like a storm, swift and powerful. Finding little use for heavy armor, they rely on smashing their foes into the ground. Image:OB-class-Barbarian.jpg|200px|Barbarian|left |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Bard Intelligent and personable, they prefer to accomplish tasks with their words first, and sword second. Image:OB-class-Bard.jpg|200px|Bard|left |- |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Battlemage Able to resolve most conflicts with either spell or sword. They are a deadly mix of scholar and soldier. Image:OB-class-Battlemage.jpg|200px|Battlemage|left |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Crusader A combatant who wields the power of brute strength and medicinal knowledge. Cheating death after every fight, they rely on their keen knowledge of restoration to fight yet again. Image:OB-class-Crusader.jpg|200px|Crusader|left |- |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Healer Fighters of poison and illness. The ancient art of restoration is their ally, and the deadly art of destruction is their weapon. Image:OB-class-Healer.jpg|200px|Healer|left |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Knight The most noble of all combatants. Strong in body and in character. Image:OB-class-Knight.jpg|200px|Knight|left |- |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Mage to use their extensive knowledge of all things magical, they wield a might more powerful than the sharpest blade. Image:OB-class-Mage.jpg|200px|Mage|left |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Monk Quick and cunning with the empty hand, they are strong in spirit. They prefer to solve conflict by arrow or by fist. Image:OB-class-Monk.jpg|200px|Monk|left |- |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Nightblade Spell and shadow are their friends. By darkness they move with haste, casting magic to benefit their circumstances. Image:OB-class-Nightblade.jpg|200px|Nightblade|left |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Pilgrim Hearty folk, well-versed in the tomes of old. They profit in life by bartering in the market, or by persuading the weak-minded. Image:OB-class-Pilgrim.jpg|200px|Pilgrim|left |- |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Rogue They use speed in combat rather than brute force. Persuasive in conversation, their tongues are as sharp as blades. Image:OB-class-Rogue.jpg|200px|Rogue|left |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Scout Preferring the rolling countryside to the city life, they are gifted with the ability to evade, guard and protect themselves with great proficiency. Image:OB-class-Scout.jpg|200px|Scout|left |- |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Sorcerer Besting the most well-equipped fighters, they rely on the spells of the mystic arts. Unique to these mages is the bodily stamina to be armed with the thickest armor. Image:OB-class-Sorcerer.jpg|200px|Sorcerer|left |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Spellsword More nimble and athletic than the sorcerer, and better suited for spell-casting than the knight, their attacks are unpredictable. Students of combat and magic. Image:OB-class-Spellsword.jpg|200px|Spellsword|left |- |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Thief Profiting from the losses of others is their love. Able to be swift in shadow, and crafty in bartering. Locks are enemies, and lock-picks are their swords. Image:OB-class-Thief.jpg|200px|Thief|left |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Warrior Unafraid of light weaponry, they plow into the fray with little regard for injury. Masters of all melee tools, they put little faith in the magical arts. Image:OB-class-Warrior.jpg|200px|Warrior|left |- |valign="top" width="50%" style="border: dotted 1px black"| Witchhunter Swift on foot, and clever with spells, they use distance as their ally. Slower adversaries are fodder for their arrows. Image:OB-class-Witchhunter.jpg|200px|Witchhunter|left |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Custom Classes With a custom class, you can select all of the class-specific details freely. This includes all of the seven major skills affiliated with the class as well as selecting two of the eight attributes for +5 point permanent bonuses. Character Creation provides more information on how to setup a new character, including some specific tips for how to create a custom class. For a custom class you need to select the following: * Specialization (Combat, Magic, Stealth) -- +5 to related Skills. ** For Combat : Armorer, Athletics, Blade, Block, Blunt, Hand to Hand and Heavy Armor ** For Magic : Alchemy, Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction, Illusion, Mysticism and Restoration ** For Stealth : Acrobatics, Light Armor, Marksman, Mercantile, Security, Sneak and Speechcraft ::In addition to these bonuses, all of these skills will increase more quickly than they would otherwise. * Two Favored Attributes-- +5 to these Attributes. * Seven Major Skills -- +20 to these Skills, starting you at Apprentice level, also increase quicker and allow you to level up once you train a combined amount of 10 of these skills. Note that any skills trained above this amount before you've leveled up (e.g. If you've leveled up 12 major skills since your last level up) will carry on to the next level. Minor skills level up at the normal rate. Specialized skills take 75% as much practice or 'experience' to level up. Major skills that are not specialized take 60% of the normal experience to level up. Skills that are both specialized and major skills take 45% as much experience to level up. A table of these experience requirements is provided at Increasing Skills. : Example: It normally takes 64 successful hits with a sword to raise the Blade skill from rank 25 to rank 26 when Blade is a Minor skill. If Blade is a Specialized (but not Major) skill, it only takes 48 uses to raise from skill rank 25 to 26. If Blade skill is a Major (but not Specialized) skill, it only takes 38 uses to raise from skill rank 25 to 26. And finally, if Blade is both a Major and a Specialized skill, it only takes 29 uses to raise from skill rank 25 to 26. (This last example is only hypothetical, since a skill that is both Major and Specialized will start at a minimum of 30.) Notes * If you desire a particular image for your custom class, selecting that class before selecting "create custom class" will assign that image to your class. However note that the image of whatever class you eventually choose does not show up again in the game, even when you check your stats in your journal. Таблица классов Morrowind http://uesp.net/wiki/Morrowind:Classes